Individuals increasingly obtain information by accessing electronic content. However, the prevalence of malware within electronic communications has made it increasingly difficult to provide a secure environment for individuals to provide, share, and receive electronic content. In particular, electronic content that is accessed using a local web browser may infect an individual's computing device when the electronic content is infected with malware.